Happiness
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Changmin menikah dengan Eunsook. Apa yang akan terjadi pada malam pernikahan mereka? Akankah Eunsook menolak Changmin atau tidak? Changmin DBSK x Eunsook(Female Onew SHINee)! Special for uri evil maknae birthday! NC! Lemon! Smut! SG! RnR please!


**Happiness**

**Disclaimer: Exclude the story and idea are mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pair: ChangSook(Changmin DBSK x Eunsook(female Onew SHINee)**

**Warning: CRACK! Switchgender! NC! Lemon! Smut! Typo(s) and the others~**

* * *

A/N: Buat ultahnya bang Changmin yang _yadong_ #dikamplong, ni hadiah dari saya… Oh ya, ini sekuelnya dari Kiss Kiss Kiss! Ya… XDDD

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

"Saudara Shim Changmin, bersediakah Anda menerima Lee Eunsook sebagai istri Anda, dalam senang maupun susah, miskin atau pun kaya, suka maupun duka dan dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Saudari Lee Eunsook, bersediakah Anda menerima Shim Changmin sebagai suami Anda, dalam senang maupun susah, miskin atau pun kaya, suka maupun duka dan dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja _yang berdiri di depan altar mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Jemari mereka bertaut erat. Sang _yeoja_ mengenakan gaun putih nan indah. Wajahnya tampak sangat muda, manis dan cantik, dipoles _make up_ yang membuatnya tampak bersinar. Rambutnya disanggul ke belakang, bertahtakan tiara indah dan kerudung. Serasi dengan pasangannya, yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih, terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan. Rambut ravennya ditata sedemikian rupa, terlihat sangat tampan.

"Silakan bertukar cincin."

Changmin dan Eunsook tersenyum. Keduanya mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka. Karena keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari cukup, cincin mereka terbuat dari emas putih, bertahtakan berlian-berlian yang ditata dengan cantiknya. Changmin mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil, memakaikannya di jari mungil Eunsook. Sebaliknya, Eunsook mengambil cincin yang lebih besar, menyematkannya di jari panjang milik Changmin. Kedua saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri yang sah. Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita." Sang pastur mengucapkan pengesahannya dengan tegas, kalimat yang sudah berulang kali ia katakan.

Changmin dan Eunsook saling menatap. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka. Tangan mereka masih bertaut erat, kali ini dengan cincin yang tersemat manis di jari mereka. Ya, mereka menikah setelah hampir sembilan tahun berpacaran, dan kini bersanding sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tidakkah itu sangat membahagiakan?

Changmin mendekatkan parasnya pada paras Eunsook. Mengecup dahi Eunsook, kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang memerah. Yang terakhir, bibir mungil Eunsook. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, oh ayolah, tak mungkin mereka melakukan _french kiss_ di hadapan banyak orang bukan?

"_Saranghae, nae_ Sookkie," bisik Changmin pelan setelah mengecup bibir Eunsook, dengan senyuman lembut di paras tampannya.

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa_."

* * *

"Kau lelah?"

Changmin mengusap pipi Eunsook. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, _Oppa_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Ne._"

"Setelah ini kita bisa beristirahat. Setelah semua tamu pulang," kata Changmin lembut sembari membelai paras _yeoja_ yang beberapa jam yang lalu sah menjadi istrinya.

Yah, mereka sedang bersanding di pelaminan. Pesta pernikahan mereka yang diselenggarakan setelah mereka menikah di gereja. Pesta yang cukup meriah, mengingat kedua orang tua mereka adalah pengusaha yang sukses. Dan pesta yang diselenggarakan selama berjam-jam itu sudah selesai, tetapi masih ada beberapa tamu yang mengobrol dengan orang tua mereka.

"Yo! Tuan Shim!"

Changmin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Memasang wajah _poker face_ melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan pada _partner in crime_nya sejak lama itu. "Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar sebelum aku pulang. Nyonya Shim, aku pinjam suamimu dulu. Tenang saja, hanya sebentar, aku tidak akan menganggu acara malam pertama kalian, akan kukembalikan dalam keadaan utuh dan baik-baik saja."

Eunsook hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk mengijinkan. "_Ne_," jawabnya.

"Ayolah Changminnie, aku hanya mau bicara sebentar, aku janji," kata Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas. Menatap Eunsook dengan pandangan tak rela, mengelus pipi _chubby_ istrinya itu. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, _ne_? Baik-baiklah di sini."

"_Ne, Oppa_. Kau seperti aku meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama." Eunsook tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, lalu berdiri. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah menyeringai iblis. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu _namja_ jangkung itu dan menyeretnya keluar tempat resepsi. Changmin hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun membawanya ke toilet.

Toilet pria maksudnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. Ia mengunci toilet itu, sehingga hanya ada ia dan Changmin di dalamnya. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya skeptis. _Namja_ tampan itu baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun membawa bungkusan plastik.

"Kenapa dikunci?"

"Aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita didengar. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertindak macam-macam."

"Kau bertindak macam-macam, kepalamu akan kumasukkan ke dalam toilet," acam Changmin datar.

"Ck! Baiklah, baiklah! Ini, hadiah untuk pernikahanmu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada Changmin.

"Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain?" tanya Changmin skeptis, heran.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai iblis. Ia membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dan menunjukkannua pada _partner in crime_nya itu. "Sayang kalau tak kuserahkan pada orangnya langsung. Lagipula ini hadiah untuk malam pertamamu, kupikir hadiah-hadiah akan dibuka besok, jadi kuberikan saja padamu langsung."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Ia melihat isi bungkusan itu. _Namja_ bersuara tenor itu menatap horor dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. "A-Apa ini?"

"Shim Changmin, istrimu itu sangat seksi. Kau tak tahu desas-desus di universitasnya dan di SMA kita yang dulu? Kau, _devil_ di _SM Senior High School_ tak tahu julukan istrimu yang diberikan para _namja_ secara diam-diam?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakuinya.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku tahu! Dan julukan itu tak mungkin menyebar karena aku sudah mengancam dan menghajar mereka semua. Lalu kenapa kau memberiku barang-barang aneh, hah?" balas Changmin sengit.

"_Ne, ne_. Ah, benar. Istrimu sangat pemalu kan? Bisa saja ia tak mau disentuh olehmu, jadi, kau pasti tahu fungsi obat ini. Lalu, istrimu kan masih kuliah, dan kalau kau belum ingin jadi seorang _Appa_, ini pengaman untukmu, aku mengimpornya dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian ada… ah benar, alamat tempat-tempat yang bisa kau sewa bila kau tidak ingin melakukannya di rumahmu dan ingin mengganti suasana-"

"Cho Kyuhyun…" Changmin men_deathglare_ Kyuhyun. Aura iblis mulai muncul dari _namja_ tampan itu. "Kupastikan aku tak akan menggunakannya semua hadiah darimu, dan kupastikan kalau kau menikah nanti, malam pertamamu akan terganggu."

"Aku belum selesai. Yang terakhir, aku memesankan _wine_ terbaik untuk bulan madumu dan Eunsook. Berterima kasihlah padaku, Shim Changmin."

"Kurasa aku harus mengatakan ya, kali ini." Changmin tergelak.

"Aku pulang dulu, Changmin, kuharap malam pertamamu sukses."

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis lalu keluar dari toilet. Changmin menghela napas, menenteng hadiah aneh dari Kyuhyun, lalu keluar dari toilet. _Namja_ itu hendak kembali ke tempat resepsi, tepatnya kembali pada istrinya tercinta. Namun baru setengah jalan, ia dihadang oleh seorang _namja_ berusia empat puluhan dan seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira masih muda, lebih muda darinya.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "_Appa waeyo_?"

Yunho, ayah dari Changmin itu tersenyum. "Ayo, kita ke rumah barumu. Eunsook sudah dibawa oleh _Eomma_mu, dan orang tuanya."

"_M-Mwo_?"

"Changmin _Hyung_ ikut saja… _Eomma_ sedang mempersiapkan _Noona_ untuk malam pertam kalian." Lee Jonghuyun(NB: Jonghyun SHINee), adik dari Eunsook menyeringai penuh arti pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Ayo, _Appa_ juga harus memberimu pelajaran dulu." Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menyeret putra tunggalnya dengan paksa. Jonghyun nyengir dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kenapa bocah kecil pendek ini ikut?" Changmin melirik ke arah Jonghyun.

"_Mwo_? Anak kecil? Aku lebih muda tiga tahun darimu, _Hyung_! Dan jangan sebut aku pendek mentang-mentang tinggimu abnormal!"

Harus diakui, tinggi badan Changmin abnormal untuk orang Korea.

"Ya!"

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua _namja_ yang ikut dengannya itu. Selalu seperti ini. _Namja_ yang masih terlihat tampan itu harus mengakui putranya masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan bila berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Yah, entah apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

* * *

"_Eomma_…"

Eunsook hanya bisa pasrah saat sang ibu dan ibu mertua mulai membersihkan _make up_nya di dalam mobil. Kedua _yeoja_ berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu sangat semangat menyiapkan Eunsook untuk malam pertamanya. Jaejoong, ibu Changmin membersihkan _make up_ dari wajah Eunsook sementara Gweboon, ibu Eunsook melepaskan sanggulan Eunsook, tiaranya, juga jepit-jepit yang menjepit rambutnya supaya rapi.

Ayah Eunsook? Sedang menyetir mobil menuju ke rumah baru milik Changmin dan Eunsook.

"Jinki, bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" tanya Gweboon pada suaminya tercinta.

"_Ne, ne, _Gwe. Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?" tanya Jinki.

"Aku tidak mau Eunsook tidak siap malam ini. Dan butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkannya, Jinki. Sekarang, bisakah kau diam dulu, _Yeobo_? Aku akan menyiapkan Eunsook seperti caraku menyiapkan diriku dulu."

Jinki tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Aku jadi ingin mengulangnya."

Gweboon menghela napas mendengarkan ucapan suaminya. Mengabaikannya, lebih memilih untuk merapikan rambut Eunsook. Eunsook sendiri malam terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan orang tuanya. Dan mendengar ucapan Gweboon, sepertinya ia akan menjadi kelinci percobaan nanti malam. Jaejoong malah ber_blushing_-ria. Oh, sepertinya suaminya juga akan memikirkan hal yang sama dengan besannya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke kediaman ChangSook yang baru. Dengan semangat, Gweboon dan Jaejoong menarik Eunsook keluar dari mobil, walaupun dengan hati-hati karena ia masih memakai gaunnya. Jinki mengambil tas besar milik Gweboon dari bagasi mobilnya dan membawakannya masuk ke dalam.

Jaejoong langsung membawa Eunsook ke kamar utama, sementara Gweboon berurusan dulu dengan suaminya._ Yeoja_ yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala empat itu tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

"Jinnie, kau tunggulah di sini, jangan ada _namja_ yang masuk kamar utama. Suruh Changmin mandi di kamar mandi lain kalau ia datang," kata Gweboon. Mengecup bibir Jinki singkat, lalu menenteng tasnya dan masuk ke kamar utama, menyusul putri dan besannya.

Begitu masuk ke kamar, Gweboon mengunci pintu kamar dan mendekati Eunsook dan Jaejoong.

"_Eonnie_, sebaiknya kita ganti pakaian dulu," kata Gweboon.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Sookkie, kau coba lepas gaunmu dulu, _ne_? _Eomma_ mau berganti pakaian dulu," kata Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong dan Gweboon buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian mereka, meninggalkan Eunsook.

Eunsook menghela napas. Sepertinya para ibu sudah sangat heboh untuk malam pertamanya. Malam pertamanya dengan Changmin, berarti melakukan…

BLUUUSHHH!

Wajah Eunsook merona merah membayangkan apa yang akan ia dan Changmin lakukan malam ini. Malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Seratus persen ia yakin Changmin akan menjamahnya malam ini. Ia tahu betapa _yadong_nya suaminya itu. Yah, sama seperti adik lelakinya.

Bayangan itu membuat Eunsook bergidik. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sang ibu menemaninya menonton _blue film_ dengan alasan Eunsook harus tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat malam pertama. Demi apa pun, Eunsook lebih sering menutup matanya dan memilih tidak menonton. Apalagi sang ibu sudah menjejalinya dengan berbagai macam pengetahuan soal tubuh _namja_.

Ia tak ragu kalau kelinci percobaan dari ibunya adalah ayahnya.

"Eunsook, masuk ke kamar mandi."

Eunsook tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya sang ibu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana pendek. Ia mengangguk, mengangkat gaunnya, lalu mengikuti sang ibu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Gweboon dengan Jaejoong segera menelanjangi Eunsook dengan cekatan, walaupun susah karena gaunnya berlapis-lapis. Wajah Eunsook merah padam, karena kedua _yeoja_ di depannya sibuk dengan tubuhnya. Mulai dari Gweboon yang memberikannya sabun khusus untuk daerah kewanitaannya, lalu juga sabun mandi yang beraroma, Jaejoong mengeramasi rambut panjangnya, lalu Gweboon juga menggosok punggungnya.

"_Eomma_, ini berlebihan…" kata Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ untuk berendam. Sudah dimandikan, belum lagi sepertinya sang ibu sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Malangnya nasibnya.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, Sookkie." Gweboon menyodorkan handuk pada Eunsook saat _yeoja_ itu keluar dari _bath tub_. Gweboon sendiri mengeringkan rambut Eunsook dengan handuk, lalu _hair dryer_. Jaejoong ikut membantu Gweboon. Mereka berdua tampak sangat semangat. Ah, sepertinya sudah menginginkan cucu.

"Lalu, ini pakaianmu." Gweboon tersenyum riang sembari menyodorkan sehelai pakaian pada Eunsook.

"_M-Mwo? Shiero…_ Aku tidak mau memakainya!" tolak Eunsook mentah-mentah setelah melihat apa yang disodorkan sang _Eomma_.

_Lingerie_.

Sehelai _lingerie_ berwarna putih transparan. Eunsook tahu _lingerie_ itu sangat terbuka.

"Kau. Harus. Memakainya. Astaga, Eunsook, hanya di hadapan suamimu. _Eomma_ juga sudah menyiapkannya beberapa di lemari pakaianmu. Pakailah," paksa Gweboon.

Eunsook pun akhirnya pasrah dan memakainya. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah tampak menonjol dengan _lingerie_ itu. Pahanya yang putih mulus. Dadanya yang bulat dan penuh.

Semua terekspos dengan jelasnya.

Gweboon dan Jaejoong tampak senang dengan hasil karya mereka. Mereka menggiring Eunsook ke kamar dan mendudukkan _yeoja_ manis itu di atas ranjang.

"Sookkie… layani suamimu dengan baik, jadilah istri yang baik, _ne_? Kau sekarang sudah bukan gadis kecil _Eomma_. Kau sudah dewasa. Jangan tolak, oke?" Gweboon mengusap rambut putrinya dengan penuh sayang. Ah, putri kecilnya dan Jinki sekarang sudah menikah.

Eunsook mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada menantunya itu. Nyonya Shim Yunho itu juga masih terlihat cantik. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. "Eunsook, jaga Changmin baik-baik. _Eomma_ selama ini terlalu sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kemudian… maaf, mungkin… karena Changmin mirip dengan suamiku, mungkin ia akan sering memintamu untuk melayaninya."

Wajah Eunsook memerah mendengarkan ucapan dari ibu mertuanya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ikuti hatimu, tidak perlu takut. Aku yakin Changmin akan memerlakukanmu dengan lembut. Besok _Eomma_ akan menengokmu." Gweboon mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahi Eunsook. "_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ menyayangimu."

"_Nado, Eomma_…"

"Ya sudah, _Eomma_ pulang dulu, _ne_? Baik-baiklah, layani suamimu dengan baik."

"_Ne_."

* * *

"Hah…"

Changmin menghela napas. Dikeringkannya rambut ravennya dengan handuk kecil. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk tamu, tapi ia terpaksa mandi di sana karena ibu dan ibu mertuanya melarangnya masuk kamar utama.

_Namja_ jangkung itu hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_nya. Tentu ia tak bisa mengganti pakaiannya, yang ada di kamar mandi hanya sebuah _bathrobe_ berwarna putih polos. Lagipula sepertinya percuma ia memakai pakaian, toh nantinya hanya akan tergeletak di lantai kamar.

Changmin segera berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia tahu keluarganya dan keluarga istrinya sudah pulang. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Changmin hanya ingin memastikan rumahnya aman. Gerbang depan pasti sudah dikunci, ayahnya memegang kunci cadangan. Namun bisa saja ia lupa mengunci pintu depan.

Changmin memeriksanya. Setelah yakin terkunci, ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Tak sabar ingin menghabiskan malam pertamanya bersama dengan Eunsook. Ia lebih memilih melakukannya di rumahnya daripada di hotel, menurutnya lebih baik di rumah dan Eunsook setuju saja dengan hal itu.

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendapati sosok istrinya di kamarnya. Yang ia dapati adalah selimut yang harusnya terlipat rapi sekarang tampaknya sedang menutupi siluet seseorang di atas ranjang.

_Namja_ itu tertawa pelan. Ia tahu betul siapa yang membentuknya. Dan ia masih melihat rambut cokelat Eunsook yang tidak tertutup selimut. Changmin menyeringai, lalu mendekati sang istri yang tampaknya sudah bergerak gelisah di balik selimut.

"Sookkie…"

"_Wa-Wae Oppa_?" tanya Eunsook terbata. Tubuhnya masih terbalut selimut. Tidak berniat melepasnya.

"Kenapa memakai selimut? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Changmin lembut, namun sepertinya senyumannya sangat kontradiksi dengan nada bertanyanya. "Kalau kau kedinginan, tidak seperti itu, Sookkie… Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Changmin beranjak naik ke atas ranjang.

"_Oppa_…"

"Hei, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kedinginan atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Changmin tersenyum iblis.

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu alasan mengapa istrinya malas membuka selimutnya.

"_A-Aniyo_!"

"Sookkie, jangan berbohong pada suamimu. Lepas selimutmu."

"_Andwae_!"

"Sookkie, kau mau melepasnya sendiri atau aku akan memaksamu?"

Eunsook tetap bersikukuh menggulung dirinya dengan selimut. Rasanya malu sekali kalau Changmin tahu ia hanya mengenakan _lingerie_. Malu mempertontonkan tubuhnya pada seorang _namja_, apalagi _namja_ yang paling dicintainya. _Namja_ yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil.

"Sookkie…"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Eunsook menjerit saat Changmin memaksa membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun, Changmin lebih kuat darinya, sehingga dengan mudahnya, Changmin menyingkirkan tangan Eunsook dan menarik selimut itu dari tubuh mungil Eunsook. Dan mengekspos tubuh _yeoja_ berparas cantik itu.

"_O-Oppa_…"

Changmin menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Begitu selimut mereka terlempar, Changmin bisa melihat jelas tubuh istrinya hanya berbalutkan _lingerie_ putih tipis. Dadanya yang bulat dan penuh mengintip. Paha putih mulusnya. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Changmin bisa melihat semuanya.

Paras Eunsook memerah saat menyadari keadaan mereka. Ia bisa melihat suaminya dengan jelas.

Suaminya hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Dada bidang Changmin mengintip dari balik _bathrobe_nya. Sungguh, sangat seksi. Eunsook harus mengakui hal itu.

"Kau… sangat cantik, Shim Eunsook." Changmin mulai membelai paras cantik Eunsook yang mulai diwarnai rona kemerahan yang pekat.

"Boleh… aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook mengangguk malu-malu menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Jantugnnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tak tahu caranya menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat ini. Rasanya jantungnya hampir melompat keluar saat mata cokelatnya bertabrakan dengan mata obdisidian yang pekat milik Changmin.

Changmin membenahi posisinya menjadi di atas Eunsook. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap dalam mata cokelat milik Eunsook. Eunsook terlalu memesona baginya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar sempurna bagi Shim Changmin. Kebersamaan mereka yang dimulai semenjak kecil membuat Changmin tahu bagaimana perubahan Eunsook. Dan… malam ini, Eunsook akan menjadi miliknya, sepenuhnya.

Changmin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Eunsook. Melumatnya pelan, tak ingin terburu-buru. Changmin ingin menikmatinya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati ciumannya bersama dengan Eunsook yang manis dan lembut. Eunsook pun memejamkan matanya, merespon ciuman Changmin dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin.

Tak puas hanya mencium bibirnya, Changmin menghisap bibir Eunsook, memintanya membuka mulutnya. Eunsook paham, ia membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan Changmin menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. _Yeoja_ itu membiarkan Changmin mengambil dominasi kontak mereka. Membiarkan lidah Changmin menginvasi mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Saliva mereka pun mulai tercampur, sebagian mengalir dari sudut mulut Eunsook.

"Mmnnhh… _O-Oppa_…" Eunsook mendesah. Paras manisnya merah padam. Ciuman Changmin begitu memabukkan baginya.

"Sookkie…" Changmin melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Eunsook yang ada di bawahnya. Mata Eunsook tampak sayu, parasnya memerah.

Changmin mulai menjalankan aksinya. Bibirnya merambat di sela leher dan bahu Eunsook yang terekspos dengan jelasnya. Menciuminya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan di leher putih mulus Eunsook. Changmin bisa merasakan tangan Eunsook mencengkram bahunya.

"Jangan menahan desahanmu, Sookkie," bisik Changmin di telinga Eunsook. Ia menjilat cuping telinganya dan menciumnya.

"Enngghh…"

"_Would you let me to take off your clothes_?" tanya Changmin dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Eunsook hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

Changmin menyeringai melihat tingkah dari istrinya. Tidakkah tingkah Eunsook yang polos benar-benar sangat manis? Tingkah yang membuat Changmin tidak akan pernah bosan akan Eunsook.

Changmin mulai menurunkan _lingerie_ Eunsook. Eunsook menggigit bibirnya, tatapan yang dilayangkan Changmin seperti menelanjanginya saja. Oh salah, Changmin memang sedang menelanjanginya. Dan mata obsidian Changmin tak mau lepas dari tubuh Eunsook yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terekspos.

"_Oppa_, jangan menatapku seperti itu…" ucap Eunsook. Changmin menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terekspos dengan tatapan yang sangat intens.

Malu.

Rasanya Eunsook sangat malu karena kini tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos dan suaminya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kecuali bagian yang seharusnya sah menjadi milik Changmin seutuhnya tetapi masih tertutup, mungkin Changmin memang berniat menyisakannya terakhir.

"A-Akkhh…"

Eunsook mengerang saat bibir Changmin mendarat di dadanya. Mengecupnya dalam dan lama. _Yeoja_ manis itu merasakan tangan Changmin mulai meraba dadanya, sementara bibirnya merambat, mencium dadanya. Tangannya mulai memanja dada Eunsook, membuat _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa mendesah saja karena perlakuan Changmin.

"A-Ahh… Cha-Changmin _Oppa_…"

Eunsook meremas rambut raven Changmin, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan akibat sentuhan Changmin. Sentuhan Changmin benar-benar memabukkan baginya. Memberikan sengatan-sengatan kenikmatan ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dan parasnya kini berwarna merah pekat.

Changmin menyeringai, tahu bahwa istrinya sudah terlena ke dalam alurnya. _Namja_ itu menarik turun kain yang tersisa di tubuh Eunsook. Melebarkan kaki Eunsook, ia ingin melihat kesempurnaan Eunsook. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat pemdangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"_O-Oppa_, jangan melihatku seperti-akh!"

Eunsook tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jeritan kecil keluar dari mulutnya ketika bibir Changmin mendarat di bagian vitalnya. Tangan Changmin membelai pahanya dengan lembut, mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan yang membuat Eunsook menggeliat nikmat.

"A-Angghh… Aaah…"

Eunsook tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, merasakan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa pun lagi, kepalanya terasa kosong, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Changmin. _Namja_ itu tengah mencumbu bagian vitalnya dengan mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin liar dan ganas, membuat desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Eunsook semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_O-Oppa_.. Ah! Ahhhkk… hh… Ch-Changmin _Oppa_…"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengganti mulutnya dengan jarinya. Satu jarinya menerobos masuk, berusaha mempersiapkan Eunsook dulu. Tidak terlalu dalam. Changmin mulai menggerakkan jarinya.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mendesah. Entah pertanyaan Changmin tidak ia dengar atau terlalu larut dalam sentuhan Changmin. Changmin menyeringai melihat reaksi Eunsook. Ia menambahkan dua jarinya dan menggerakkannya. Ia tidak ingin Eunsook kesakitan.

"Aaah.. Akkhh… Nnggghh! _O-Oppa_… AKKKHHH!"

Eunsook menjerit ketika ia mencapai puncak hasratnya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat dan punggungnya melengkung ke atas. Paras manis memerah, seperti kepiting rebus. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Eunsook untuk mendapatkan puncak hasratnya.

Changmin membuka ikatan _bathrobe_nya. Ia melepasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kembali menindih tubuh Eunsook. Eunsook masih tampak terengah-engah dan sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa _namja_ yang berstatuskan suaminya sudah dalam keadaan polos sepertinya.

"Sookkie…" panggil Changmin dengan lembut.

Eunsook memandang ke arah suaminya. Mata bulan sabitnya melebar saat menyadari bahwa suaminya sudah dalam keadaan polos, seperti dirinya. Pipi _chubby_nya merona hebat. Mata Eunsook hanya bisa memandang Changmin dari atas sampai bawah, lalu terpaku.

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Eunsook. Bisa dibilang, istrinya memang sangat polos, sampai-sampai melihatnya dalam keadaan polos saja ia mematung. Pasti ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh polos seorang _namja_ di depannya langsung. Walaupun hal itu juga berlaku pada Changmin, tubuh _yeoja_ yang dilihatnya secara langsung adalah Eunsook.

Tapi, _yeoja_ mana pun juga akan menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Eunsook bila melihat tubuh Changmin. Seksi. Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkannya. Proporsi tubuh Changmin sempurna.

Dadanya yang bidang tampak jelas di mata Eunsook. Perutnya pun ternyata memiliki abs, _sixpack_ yang terbentuk sempurna, menggoda untuk disentuh. Tubuhnya kekar dan ia memiliki otot-otot yang sangat sempurna. Terlebih lagi, kini bulir-bulir keringat menghias tubuh kekarnya membuat kesan seksi itu semakin menguat. Sempurna, tak ada kata lain lagi untuk menggambarkannya.

"_Oppa_…"

"_Ne, chagi_?"

"A-Apa… bisa masuk?" tanya Eunsook dengan polosnya.

Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Eunsook."Kita coba saja. Pegang bahuku."

Eunsook mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tangan mungil di bahu kekar Changmin. _Namja_ tampan itu sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyatuhkan diri dengan Eunsook. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai masuk ke dalam diri Eunsook. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasakan bahunya dicengkram kuat dan dicakar oleh Eunsook. Ia tahu, Eunsook pasti merasa kesakitan.

Changmin menghentakkan dirinya dengan kuat. Napasnya memburu merasakan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Pertahanan terakhir Eunsook sudah berhasil dihancurkannya. Buktinya adalah cairan berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir di sekitar daerah penyatuan mereka.

"_O-Oppa_… Sakit…" rintih Eunsook. Ini pertama kali baginya untuk berhubungan fisik dengan seorang _namja_. Eunsook mencengkram erat-erat bahu suaminya, mencakarnya sampai berdarah. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit bagi Eunsook.

"Ssstttt… Jangan menangis, _chagi_…" Changmin mengecup kedua mata Eunsook, lalu melumat bibir _yeoja_ itu. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang didera oleh istrinya. Tangannya mulai memanja dada Eunsook. Menenangkan Eunsook.

Setelah merasa Eunsook sudah mulai tenang, Changmin mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Ia ingin memulainya dengan pelan supaya sang istri terbiasa. Ia mengacuhkan hasratnya yang sudah membuncah. Mungkin sulit, tapi rasa cintanya pada Eunsook lebih besar daripada hasratnya.

"Ennh…"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar desahan Eunsook, menandakan rasa sakit yang dialami_ yeoja_ itu sudah lenyap. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Kaki Eunsook melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aaah.. Akkkhh… Ch-Changmin _O-Oppa_… Ngghh…"

Eunsook menggeliat, merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Changmin padanya. Tubuhnya terhentak kencang akibat ulah Changmin. Tangannya mencengkram sepai, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Isi kepalanya terasa lenyap, hanya ada Changmin di otaknya.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, menautkan kembali mulutnya dengan mulut Eunsook yang membuka lebar. Menciumnya kembali dengan ganas. Tangannya membelai rambut Eunsook yang lembut, sementara ia tetap bergerak. Eunsook membalas kontak itu. Tangan mungilnya menyusup di helai rambut raven Changmin dan meremasnya.

"A-Aakkhh! Aaah! _O-Oppa_!" Eunsook dengan paksa melepaskan kontak itu ketika merasa akan kembali mencapai puncak hasratnya.

Changmin mempercepat gerakannya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher Eunsook. Mengerangkan nama Eunsook dari bibirnya. Tubuh _yeoja_ di rengkuhannya mulai mengejang, membuatnya semakin ganas dalam bergerak. Hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat panas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aahh… Aaaah! Aakkhh! _O-Oppa_… AKKKHHH!"

"Sookkie…"

Bersamaan dengan puncak hasrat mereka yang tercapai, Changmin menyisipkan benihnya ke dalam diri Eunsook. _Namja_ itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Eunsook dalam pelukannya. Mencium wajah manis itu bertubi-tubi, dengan penuh perasaan. Senyuman tergurat di wajah tampannya.

"_Gomawo_, Sookkie…" bisiknya lembut.

Eunsook hanya tersenyum. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Tangannya bergerak, memeluk Changmin. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia. Ia menjadi milik Changmin. _Namja_ yang selama ini dicintainya dan mulai hari ini menjadi suaminya. Changmin menjadi miliknya dan ia menjadi milik Changmin.

"_Saranghaeyo_…"

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa_…"

Changmin membaringkan kepala Eunsook di dada bidangnya. Mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka supaya tidak kedinginan. Jemari panjangnya menyusup di helaian rambut cokelat Eunsook, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Eunsook.

"Tidurlah, _chagi_. Kau lelah kan?"

Eunsook mengangguk. Ia memang merasa sangat lelah, apalagi setelah pesta pernikahannya dan ritual malam pertamanya dengan Changmin. Namun, ia tetap bahagia. Buktinya? Senyuman manisnya tak hilang dari wajahnya. Ia meringkuk manja di pelukan Changmin sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sookkie…"

"Selamat tidur juga, _Oppa_."

Changmin tersenyum. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunsook sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dalam kebahagiaan yang melimpah.

* * *

**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**

"Aku pulang."

Changmin menutup pintu rumahnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapi di rak sepatunya. Tangannya mengendurkan ikatan dasinya, lalu membuka beberapa kancing kemaja teratasnya.

"_APPAAAAA_!"

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun lari menghampiri changmin. _Namja_ kecil itu tampak girang melihat kedatangan sang ayah. Changmin tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia menangkap _namja _kecil itu di dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, anak _Appa_..." Changmin menggendong _namja_ kecil itu sembari berdiri.

Yap. _Namja _cilik itu adalah putra sulung dari Changmin dan Eunsook yang lahir setahun setelah pernikahan mereka. Namanya Shim Yoogeun. Anak itu perpaduan yang sempurna dari kedua orang tuanya. Mirip ibunya sekaligus mirip dengan ayahnya. Benar-benar sempurna, bukan?

"_Appa_ _capek_?" tanya Yoogeun dengan suara kanak-kanaknya.

"Setelah melihat Yoogeunnie _Appa_ tidak lelah lagi. Mana _Eomma_mu?" tanya Changmin sembari membawa putra tunggalnya yang ada di dalam gendongannya masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga, tempatnya bersantai bersama keluarganya.

"_Eomma cedang memacak._"

"Yoogeun tidak membantu _Eomma_?" tanya Changmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sambil tetap memangku sang putra. "Kasihan _Eomma_ kalau tidak dibantu Yoogeun."

"Uuh! _Appa _jahat! Yoogeun tadi _cudah_ membantu _Eomma_! _Cekalang _Yoogeun mau main _cama Appa_!"

Changmin tertawa melihat tingkah manja putranya. Ia dan Eunsook sangat menyayangi putra mereka. Selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Yoogeun supaya ia hidup bahagia dan tidak kesepian, Changmin tidak mau Yoogeun sepertinya. Bisa dikatakan kakek dan nenek Yoogeun dulunya sibuk bekerja hingga Changmin merasa kesepian.

"Yoogeun… _Appa_ lelah… Jangan seperti itu, _ne_?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Changmin dan Yoogeun menolehkan kepala mereka. Changmin tersenyum melihat pemilik suara lembut itu. _Yeoja_ cantik yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. _Yeoja_ itu segera menghampiri suami dan putranya. Masih memakai _apron_ berwarna kuning dan bergambar ayam.

"Sookkie…"

"_Oppa_, kau mandilah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandilah." Eunsook tersenyum pada suaminya. Ia duduk di samping Changmin.

"_Ne_…" jawab Changmin. Ia menyerahkan Yoogeun pada Eunsook, lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga ke kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Changmin kembali ke kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua, Eunsook tersenyum pada Yoogeun.

"Ayo, kita siapkan ulang tahun _Appa_."

"_Ne, Eomma_!"

* * *

"Ng? Sookkie? Yoogeun?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari tidak ada suara sang istri dan anaknya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa aneh, ia melangkah ke arah ruang makan.

"Sookkie? Yoogeun? Kalian di mana?"

Dan Changmin merasa semakin aneh ketika ia sampai di ruang makan. Gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Biasanya istri dan anaknya akan menunggu di ruang makan. Tapi anehnya, ruang makan benar-benar gelap. Ia mengernyit, skeptis melihat keadaan yang begitu gelap dan aneh. Senyuman _evil_ khasnya mulai tampak di wajahnya.

Ia sudah hapal dengan keadaan rumahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati saklar lampu ruang makan, lalu menyalakannya. _Namja_ itu yakin seratus persen bahwa istri dan anaknya berada di ruangan ini. Tak diragukan lagi. Intuisinya yang tajam dan otak jeniusnya memang mampu menganalisis keadaan seperti ini dengan cepat.

Pet.

"_Saengilchukkahamnida!_"

Begitu lampu menyala, Changmin dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah kue _blackforest_ terletak di tengah meja, lengkap dengan lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Berbagai hidangan kesukaan Changmin sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Dan yang paling membuat Changmin bahagia adalah, istri dan anaknya berdiri di belakang meja makan, tersenyum padanya.

"Ck, kalian ini…"

Changmin berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan _namja_ tampan itu. Eunsook dan Yoogeun tertawa melihat respon dari Changmin. Sepertinya _namja_ itu terkejut dengan kejutan yang mereka buat ini. Ya, kejutan untuk ulang tahun Changmin.

"_Celamat _ulang tahun, _Appa_!" Yoogeun tertawa gembira.

"Kalian bersekongkol mengerjaiku, eoh?" tanya Changmin sembari memeluk kedua orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Mengecup pipi gembul Yoogeun, lalu mengecup pipi dan bibir istrinya.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, _Oppa_…" jawab Eunsook.

"_Gomawo, _Sookkie, Yoogeun."

Eunsook dan Yoogeun tersenyum pada Changmin. Eunsook mengeluarkan pemantik, lalu menyalakan lilin ulang tahun Changmin. Sementara itu, Changmin duduk di kursi sembari memangku Yoogeun.

_Namja_ itu merasakan euforia. Benar-benar senang karena istri dana anaknya menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarganya merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Keluarganya yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

Eunsook duduk di samping Changmin setelah menyalakan semua lilinnya. Menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang penuh kelembutan dan cinta. "Ayo tiup lilinnya, _Oppa_."

Changmin meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Senyuman tak menghilang dari paras tampannya.

Tapi…

"Eh?"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Lilinnya menyala lagi setelah ditiupnya. Ia meniup semua lilin itu lagi, tapi hal yang sama terjadi. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunsook. Eunsook tertawa melihat raut kebingungan dari suaminya. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu senang sudah berhasil mengerjai suaminya.

"Aish… Kau mengusiliku."

* * *

"Hadiahmu, _Oppa_…"

Eunsook tersenyum pada Changmin yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari membaca buku. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati suaminya. Ia mengenakan jubah tidur. Didekatinya sang suami, lalu ia mengambil buku dari tangan suaminya. Eunsook duduk di dekat suaminya. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap mata Changmin dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah memberiku hadiah tadi, _yeobo_." Changmin terkekeh.

Eunsook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin. Tangan mungilnya membuka ikatan jubah tidurnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya yang hanya terbalutkan _lingerie_ berwarna putih. Jubah tidurnya jatuh sampai ke lantai. Eunsook mendekati Changmin, kini malah menindih _namja_ yang merupakan suami sahnya itu.

"_So_?" tanya Changmin.

"Hadiah tambahan dariku, Changie _Oppa_."

Changmin menyeringai sembari memeluk pinggang sang istri. "Sejak kapan_ nae_ Sookkie jadi pintar menggoda seperti ini?"

"Sejak namaku berubah menjadi Shim Eunsook," jawab Eunsook. "Aku milikmu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin membelai rambut cokelat Eunsook. "Yoogeun?"

"Sudah tidur."

"Kalau begitu… karena kau sudah menggodaku, aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku puas," katanya sembari menyeringai _evil_ pada sang istri.

"_Ne, ne_…"

"_Gomawo, _Sookkie… Untuk semuanya… _Saranghae_," kata Changmin tulus sembari tersenyum.

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa_."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Aaaa… Apa ini… #tutupmata Endingnya gaje bangeet!

_Gomawo_ buat yang udah baca… Terus…

_Saengilchukkahamnida, dear _Changmin _Oppa_!

_Wish u all the best always! _:D

Buat _reader: _

_REVIEW PLEASEEE!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
